


Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch - Love and Lust

by YoungWinchester24



Series: Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch - Love and Lust [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Lust, Sex, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungWinchester24/pseuds/YoungWinchester24
Summary: Mary and Ketch have been hunting together for a while now, and after having seen so much of each other's strengths out in the field, they become curious how their skills could be transferred to the bedroom, and they both have needs that have to be satisfied. They both believe that simple hookups with no actual romance is what they're after, but how long before their lust turns to love, and will they let this transformation take place?Takes place during the motel room scene in 12x17 The British Invasion.





	Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch - Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for Mary and Ketch. I was solemnly against them being together at first, but after a while the idea of it intrigued me enough for some literary experimentation. I also suck at summaries, so hopefully the story does itself justice. Chapter 2 is coming soon, I plan on basing future chapters based on the interactions between Mary and Ketch in the continuing episodes. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> (I apologise in advance about any grammatical errors.)

Mary Winchester and Arthur Ketch

Love and Lust

Chapter 1: After the hunt

"Quick update, the skels turned out to be shapeshifters. Killed a clan of seven" Ketch informed Mick over the phone. "Eight" Mary replied to him with a subtle grin. "Eight she says, I've learned not to argue," he told Mick playfully. "Um, you'll make with the typey-typey yes?" "I'll file the report" Mick replied. "Splendid, Ciao!" Ketch said as he ended the call.

"So you and Mick, long-time friends?" Mary questioned Ketch as he began pouring two glasses of alcohol for them. "More…survivors than friends. We were in school together" Ketch replied, looking as if he were unintentionally remembering his days at Kendrick's. "Wow, major in murder, minor in mayhem?" Mary asked teasingly. "Huh, hmm" Ketch mumbled. "I gather your training was a bit more, improvisational?" "We learned on the job," Mary told him, remembering her own days of being raised by her father as a hunter, and remembering that she had barely lived a life before she was already thrust back into it, post-mortem ironically enough. "And then you, gave it all up?" Ketch asked her, despite already knowing brief details about her past, he didn't know the extent of her life with John, or with Sam and Dean in their far younger years. "I wanted a quiet, normal life" Mary revealed. She had imagined her boys being able to stay well away from the life she was raised into and had always wanted this. Ketch raised his eyebrows at this, and Mary expressed a knowing grin in return. "Hmm, and there you were up to your elbows in shifter guts," Ketch remarked. "Mrs. Winchester, I believe you're drawn to danger," Ketch told her admiringly, as he handed her a glass of scotch. "Cheers!" he said, as he clinked his glass to hers.

Mary raised her own glass to her lips, whilst maintaining eye contact with Ketch, who was slowly downing the alcohol in his. Working alongside Ketch over the past few weeks had been interesting enough, they were both incredibly skilled at what they did and got the job done quickly enough for the base to report back to the London Chapter House. Ketch himself was an isolated man, but at the same time, he was involved with everything and everyone. Mary knew that he had his eyes on her in a way that he didn't watch anyone else, whether they were hunting or in a motel room cleaning the equipment and getting ready to head back to base. She had hoped that he didn't have any feelings for her, as she wasn't ready for a relationship at this point. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. The last, and pretty much only relationship she'd had was with John, and it ended with her burning on the ceiling of Sam's nursery. She'd wondered whether she actually wasn't ready to be with someone else, or whether it was her guilt about John clouding her feelings. Ketch was an extraordinary killer, something which would've worried her if he was using that "talent" on humans, but his skills were on par with hers, something she really couldn't help but admire when they were out in the field.

Ketch questioned his own thoughts about Mary, wondering how he felt about her. On the one hand, she was a remarkable fighter, something he only ever thought of himself as, and so he had a great deal of admiration and respect for her. On the other hand, she was also an incredibly beautiful woman, something he'd only experienced a handful of in his lifetime. While at Kendrick's, Toni Bevell had been his lover, emotionally to start off with, and then jumping straight off the cliff physically. The number of times they'd had sex you'd think they were literally inseparable, and for a time they were. Soon enough, Dr. Hess had found out about their lustful bouts, as well as their relationship, and had offered them two choices: one of them would have to leave, or they would have to end their relationship. His love for Toni and his commitment to the British Men of Letters left him conflicted, and Toni decided it would be best if they separated. Afterwards, it was easy for anyone to look at Ketch and Toni in the same room and see them undressing each other with their eyes, but they were no longer together, and they weren't interfering with The Code, which was all Hess cared about.

Mary went to put her glass down and headed to the bathroom. Ketch sat down and removed his shoes, and begun to massage the soles of his feet, which had cramped after having been forcefully thrust into the torsos of four different shifters. A few minutes later, Mary returned from the bathroom and sat down on the sofa opposite Ketch. "You feeling ok?" she asked him. "Yes, of course, shifters just have a bloody knack of lunging at you from a corner that's all," Ketch said as he stifled a laugh. "Hmm, tell me about it, they're a lot agiler than I remember" Mary replied, as she took off her own shoes and started massaging the soles of her feet. Ketch watched as Mary massaged her feet, and considered offering to help her relax. He'd often been told that his hands were magical, sometimes in more areas than one. "Allow me to assist you," Ketch told her. Mary contemplated letting Ketch help her, and decided to give in. "Sure, thanks" Mary responded, resting her foot on the glass table between them as Ketch cupped her foot between his hand and went to work. He kneaded his fingers into the top of her foot, whilst his fingers carefully spread throughout her toes. "Eeek" Mary squealed at this, she was rather ticklish in her toes. "You're ticklish? I had no idea, my apologies" Ketch said, as he looked at Mary sincerely. "It's ok, just be careful underneath the toes," Mary told him with a forgiving grin.

Ketch began to more slowly work his fingers between her toes, whilst gently applying more pressure to the sole of her foot. Mary suppressed a groan at this, Ketch really knew how to work his fingers. She started to slowly wiggle her toes to ease them out of their cramp. Ketch noticed this and began to gently roll his fingertips over her toes, releasing a small wave warmth over them. The skin on her foot was incredibly smooth, a small part of him envisioned the same quality being applied to the rest of her body, and how it would feel to massage those parts. Mary moved back into the sofa in a more relaxed position, allowing Ketch to continue massaging her with ease. She started expressing more relaxed moans as Ketch pressed into her foot, he showed subtle grins at this, expressing pride in being able to please her, silently wishing to do more. The feelings regarding Mary slowly went from admiration and respect to those of a far more sexual nature. Seeing Mary like this, laid back and succumbing to the pleasure of his fingertips, it started giving him ideas he was excited to execute.

Mary had never felt more relaxed, especially after a hunt. Ketch really knew his way around a woman's foot, she wondered if that same talent would be applicable to the rest of her body. She had no interest in actually sleeping with Ketch. Even if she did, it couldn't be farther from any romantic intentions. Ketch was an expert when it came to hunting the monsters of the supernatural, and for that reason, they worked well together. But Mary couldn't deny that she'd started craving physical contact a while after her resurrection. She had needs like any other woman, and they needed to be met. She knew that there couldn't possibly be anyone else in her heart after John, but that didn't help keep her physical desires at bay. Mary opened her eyes and saw Ketch looking straight back into hers, with an almost sinister smile. "Something wrong?" she asked him. "Quite the opposite actually" Ketch replied, continuing to work on Mary's foot, moving up to her ankles this time. "You look rather angelic when you're relaxed." "Well I haven't had a lot of time to relax in between these hunts, so it's nice to have a little downtime like this" Mary told him, grinning at the prospect of Ketch moving further and further up her ankle. "I couldn't agree more, our work often moves us quite long distances around the country." "It can be quite luxurious to simply lay back and, relax," Ketch replied, adding a bit of seductive emphasis to the end of his sentence. Ketch was gradually starting to move his hands past Mary's ankle and started massaging the lower half of her legs, which Mary made no point of objection to but instead, gave him the same sinister smile and direct eye contact he'd been feeding her.

"Have you always given your partners massages after a hunt?" Mary asked him, cracking a bigger smile. "Are you suspicious that you might not be the first?" Ketch asked back, still looking her in the eyes. Mary didn't answer him and instead chose to push her leg further down Ketch's hands, giving him more to work with. Ketch acted in response and began to massage her leg as well as gently working over the lower half of her thigh every few seconds as if he were teasing her. Mary didn't bother to hide any pleasure she received from the massages, instead, she made sure that Ketch knew he was doing a good job and left subtle hints that she wanted more. Ketch then began to lean forward and move further up her thigh, Mary was not expecting this so soon, and so she gasped at his touch. Keeping up the pretense of a massage, Ketch began to press into Mary's thigh more and more, maintaining a gentle touch, but caressing the skin in ways he was sure she would enjoy. Mary did enjoy this, a lot. She wanted more from this than a simple hook up, but she didn't want it to mean anything. She leaned forward a little more until she was sure her thigh was entirely within arm's reach for Ketch. Ketch then left her leg behind and focused solely on her thigh, which meant they were both about to get what they wanted. Mary maintained eye contact with him as she gradually began to lean forward, and Ketch's smile grew seductively wider. Ketch slowly began to inch his hand further and further up her thigh, being seconds away from reaching her groin, when Mary suddenly stopped his hands in place, her face only inches away from his own. "Not yet" she whispered to him, crushing her lips against his. He'd been told in the past that he was an excellent kisser, and he used this information to his advantage. Mary hopped onto his lap and wrapped both legs around him and both arms around his neck, while Ketch wrapped his around her waist and picked her up. Still kissing and holding her, Ketch walked them both over to dressing table where the alcohol was, and sat Mary down on it, the impact of which sent both their glasses falling off the table and onto the floor. Mary moaned and kissed Ketch deeper, pulling his head towards her. Ketch held Mary closer towards him, not wanting there to be any space between them. Mary started to pull off his suit and tie, dropping it on the floor, and moved onto caressing his neck as she continued to cover his lips with hers. Ketch started to peel off her plaid shirt as he slowly moved his tongue into her mouth, which Mary accepted with passion. As their tongues danced together, Mary tore off Ketch's shirt and threw it away. Ketch pulled off Mary's tank top, revealing her bare chest, and stared in awe. "Mary, you are quite the spectacle," Ketch said in staggered breaths. "You're quite the looker yourself Ketch" she responded after pulling off his vest and gazing at his chiseled torso. Ketch landed his lips back on Mary's as he picked her up and walked over to the bed.

Mary then hopped off and fell onto the bed, and began to unbuckle his belt. Ketch pulled the belt out and pulled off his trousers, revealing the obvious bulge in his briefs. "Is that a gun in your underwear, or are you really happy to see me?" Mary playfully asked him with a smile. "It's what I'm going to use to make you scream" Ketch replied with an almost evil looking seductive smile. "I'd like to hear you try" Mary responded as if she was challenging him. Ketch bent down to kiss her more, and planted wet kisses around her neck and collarbone, making Mary moan. He slowly moved down her body and stopped once he got to her breasts. He took one in each hand and started giving them his expert massaging skills, which made Mary cry out in pleasure. He started licking and nibbling one of her nipples, and would spend a fair amount of time one on before switching to the other. Mary was enjoying this a lot and looked forward to what he had in store, which seemed quite big from her angle. After pleasing her breasts, Ketch continued to move down, planting small kisses on her stomach and moved down to her groin. Mary had a small mound of hair surrounding her vagina, but her lips were still very much visible, and she was undoubtedly wet. Ketch did not plan to eat her out straight away, in fact, he planned on making her beg a little first. Mary knew he was looking at her pussy, and so she wrapped her legs around his neck, and he got comfortable, as he wanted to be there a while. He'd often been told he was just as skilled with his tongue as he was with his hands, so Mary was in for a treat. He started off by planting kisses down the sides of her thighs and slowly building up to the area that was emitting intoxicating heat. He kissed the skin on her lips, and Mary started spreading her fingers throughout his hair, before attempting to push his face down into her wetness. Ketch had anticipated this and fought back with more force, showing Mary that he wasn't digging in just yet. He saw Mary's lips were glistening, and leaned in to inhale her aroma, as tempting as it was to start eating her out, he wanted her to be desperate so that he could really please her later on. He gently scraped his taste buds over her labia, making sure he was barely touching it, and this elicited a gasp from Mary, but not one big enough for her satisfaction. He kissed her lips from top to bottom and planted more just around her clit to really make her squirm. Mary didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She knew that Ketch was just making her desperate, and it kind of turned her on, knowing he was getting her wetter by the second simply by not doing anything at all. She tried once more to push his head down, but Ketch fought back harder, waiting for the right moment to devour her, knowing it was very close.

After a couple of minutes of torturous teasing for Mary and building hunger for Ketch, he finally used the strength in his arms to pin her pelvis down to the bed, close her legs around his head, and started hungrily lapping up her juices. This definitely caught Mary by surprise, as her eyes shot open at the feeling of Ketch's tongue finally thrusting into her wet, open pussy and sending her pleasure levels off the chart. She immediately started moaning, and her hands were ruffling through Ketch's hair, as she was overwhelmed by his oral skills on her nether region. Ketch shot his tongue in and out of her vagina, lapping up her overflowing juices as they leaked out after the long build-up Mary had endured. He licked up and down and left and right, and made sure his tongue had hit every angle of her that it could reach, making Mary dig her nails into his scalp. "Mmmm" Ketch hummed into her, sending the vibrations trembling through her core. After a short while, Ketch began to smother Mary's clit with his lips and tongue, which was the jackpot in terms of making Mary scream. "AHHH FUUCK!" Mary gasped, as Ketch kissed, licked and sucked on her clit. Mary was not a woman who came very easily or quickly, but Ketch was about to change that, and she liked it. A little over a minute more of heavenly clitoral treatment from Ketch brought Mary to the brink of orgasm, which was where Ketch stopped, much to Mary's dismay. "What the fuck?!" she asked him through heavy breaths. "Believe me, there will come a time where you cum because of my tongue, but today, you're going to cum because of my cock," Ketch told her, pointing to his bulge which had grown significantly after he'd eaten her out. Mary stifled a grin at the size and transitioned her eyesight from Ketch's cock to his eyes. "I hope it's at least half as good as your tongue" Mary responded, with the sexiest come-hither look in her eyes. "Darling, you have no fucking idea," Ketch said, not bothering to censor himself as he knew Mary would be screaming ten times worse soon enough. Ketch then bought himself up to his knees and pulled his briefs down, his now rock-hard cock flinging out from under the elastic outline as he did so. Mary acted quickly and surprised Ketch with her strength by flipping him over so he was underneath her. "Now, it's my turn to torture you," Mary whispered in his ear.

She began planting kisses down his chest and abdomen, lightly scraping her fingernails across his abs as she went, making him shudder. She smiled as she reached his crotch, and gazed at his thick, 7'' cock. She wrapped her hands around it, and slowly began to move them up and down, making Ketch gasp and lay his head back. She stretched out her tongue and began to lick slowly from the base to the tip, still jerking him off, and then slowly circled her tongue around the head. "You keep that up and I'll cum too soon love" Arthur playfully warned her. "God I hope not, 'cos I really want to hear you scream" Mary responded, wearing a sinister smile. Ketch smiled back and bucked his hips into her hands, something Mary only allowed once before using her arms and elbows to pin his thighs down, and delivered the exact same treatment he gave her. Ketch laughed and looked up at her once more, before laying his head back down again as Mary continued licking his cock from base to tip, and then circling the head. This continued for as long as he had teased her, before Mary saw the perfect chance and enveloped Ketch's cock with her mouth, catching him by surprise just as he'd caught her. Ketch staggered a gasp as his cock was smothered in a wet warmth, and he looked up to see Mary still holding and jerking his cock with one hand, whilst her head bobbed up and down on it at a steady pace. He was unable to control his moans as he discovered that Mary was just as good at oral pleasure as he was, and she could tell from the way his hands began ruffling through her blonde, parted hair. Mary continued to take as much of him as she could without gagging, whilst rubbing her tongue over his tip and rubbing his base with her hands. "UNNHH, MARY…" Ketch moaned, his head still laid back, overwhelmed with pleasure. "Mmmm" Mary moaned in response, the vibrations travelling through his cock, making Ketch squirm. After a while, Mary felt the Ketch was close, so under the pretence of allowing him to cum, she began gently cradling his balls, encouraging him to climax. Ketch fell for this under overwhelming bliss, and just as he was about to cum, Mary took his cock out of her mouth, and squeezed his base, making Ketch open his eyes and wonder why he hadn't yet cum. "What the bloody hell?!" he yelled, looking up instantly. "There will come a time when you cum because of my mouth, but today, you're going to cum because of my pussy" Mary responded with a smile, pointing to her wet mound. Ketch felt angry for a few seconds, and that anger immediately turned into lust, as he lunged forward, grabbed Mary and used all of his upper body strength to flip her over so she was underneath him. "Indeed I will Mary, indeed I will" Ketch whispered in her ear. He climbed on top into a comfortable position, as Mary wrapped her legs around his waist and her knees were brought to his hips. They looked at each other with lustful eyes and hungry smiles. Ketch laid one more kiss against her lips, before he parted Mary's lips and sink his member inside her. They both shuddered and gasped at this newfound pleasure. Mary opened her eyes and smiled seductively at Ketch, who pulled out and pushed back in, and maintained a steady rhythm of missionary sex with Mary. "Uh God Ketch…" Mary moaned, as Ketch sank his cock deep inside her. Ketch grunted as his member was soaked in her juices, and her walls began rubbing against him. After several seconds of kissing, Ketch then dug his face into Mary's neck, and moaned into her ear. Mary wrapped her hands around his shoulders, and moaned alongside him. They clung to each other, never wanting to let go, never wanting to end this physical bliss, just wanting to carry on, just wanting to cum with each other. Soon, Ketch started to pick up the pace, and pounded into Mary, and the sound of them clapping against each other filled the room. Mary felt her core heating up, ready to release, and Ketch felt his balls rumbling, ready to reach his own climax. As they both sensed the end, they crushed themselves together. "KETCH, I'M GONNA-I'M GONNA CU-"Mary screamed before Ketch cut in. "MARY, I'M CUMMI" Ketch groaned into Mary's ear. Within seconds, Ketch felt Mary's walls squeezing around his member and her juices burst out and she screamed, making him cum hard inside her, shooting his hot seed deep into her love hole. They both panted heavily, and relaxed their exhausted bodies, which were covered and stuck together with layers of sweat. Ketch lifted his head and looked at Mary, who had a satisfied smile on her face. Ketch kissed her a few more times, before slowly pulling out and climbing off of her, and collapsing by her side.

Neither of them said a word, mainly because they were too exhausted to do so. After a few minutes, Mary got out of the bed, gathered her panties and jeans from the floor and put them on. She picked up her tank top from the floor and headed to the bathroom mirror. As she went to put her top on, she looked in the mirror and saw Ketch sat up in bed, smiling. "Well, that was unexpected but invigorating," Ketch said to her, which made Mary smile because it WAS invigorating. "I must say when I first met you I didn't see this coming." Ketch continued. "My thought at the time was I'll end up shooting this one, hmm." Mary turned and walked back to Ketch with a subtle grin. "Life is full of surprises," Ketch added. "Ketch" Mary called out. "Yes," he responded. "You're not reading anything into this?" Mary asked him. "Like?" Ketch asked her, with a puzzled look. "Like, it means anything?" Mary responded, looking worried. Ketch suppressed a look of disappointment and gave a stammered response. "Oh, uh, you really needn't worry, I, uh, the truth is I'm not built for that." Ketch falsely assured her. "And I suspect you aren't either?" Ketch asked her in return. Mary stifled a smile, yet again reminiscing memories of her life with John, memories that actually made her smile with joy this time as opposed to those that made her feel guilty. "You're wrong," Mary told him, "But that was a long time ago." Ketch smiled in response. "So we're good?" Mary asked. "We are" Ketch assured her with a smile.

Mary had indeed enjoyed their time together, it was exactly when she needed to satisfy her physical desires. But in the end, that's all it was. A few hours of exhausting sex to not have to think about hunting or the new sudden world she'd been thrust into. She thought to herself again about how no one could possibly fill the void John's absence had left behind, so she didn't have to worry about any romantic possibilities with Ketch because there were none. Granted her boys and the Brits didn't have the best history, and the only way they found out about BMoL was because Sam was kidnapped and tortured by Lady Bevell, something she was sure hadn't been forgiven and forgotten. She wouldn't immediately inform Sam and Dean about her "session" with Ketch, as she didn't want to mentally scar them with even the briefest idea of their mother sleeping with someone who was commonly seen as a psychopath, but if it came up then she wouldn't hide it, as it was just sex, and it would stay that way.

Ketch hadn't had sex that good in a long time. The last would probably have been Lady Bevell, and that was back in their Kendrick days. It was undoubtedly a physically overwhelming session of sex, something which Mary had told him had no meaning or romantic subtext behind it, and he would find a way to live with that. The last time he loved someone was with Lady Bevell, and that had been met with dire consequences. He couldn't remember anyone he loved before being signed up for the Men of Letters, but there was a lot he couldn't remember because everything that made him almost human was stomped out at Kendrick's. They wanted a killing machine with no compassion for other people, human or otherwise. As hard as he tried, he would catch the faintest memories of someone from before Kendrick's, but he would be brought back to the present day, to the new Arthur Ketch's mind, which, like he told Mary, was not built for romantic endeavours. No matter how he sometimes wanted it to be.


End file.
